Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool
Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool is the forty-eighth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube Channel on May 24, 2016. Plot The video opens in Jesse's room and the camera pointed on Jesse. Corn sarcastically pokes fun at Demma, annoying Jesse. The latter then receives a phone call from Larry, who is outside waiting at the gate, repeatedly asking to open the gate. Jesse is a bit hesitant at first as he kept telling him that his father does not want him there, but this only makes Larry more irritated and impatient, then demands him to open the gate at once. He eventually opens the gate for him. Immediately after, he rushes outside in a panic to find him speeding through the fence and pool in his truck, in a kamikaze attack on the pool and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Both are destroyed, and the water floods the backyard. Jesse runs to the truck to find his uncle injured and barely conscious. He pulls him out of the wreckage and begs his father to help them, but he refuses, and tells Jesse to get rid of him, calling him a "piece of shit" and walking away. Jesse and Corn are then left to bring Larry to the hospital. Once they arrive, Jesse tries to help out Larry get out of the car and walk in, but struggles a bit as Larry refuses, assuring Jesse that he's fine. The video eventually ends with the two heading towards the front entrance of the hospital. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Larry Abraham *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Victims Locations *The Ridgway Residence **Jesse's Room **Jeffrey Sr.'s Room **Ridgway's Backyard *Hospital Parking Lot Trivia *''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool'' is the third time that someone gets knocked out. The first time being Psycho Dad Buries Video Games and the second being Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. *Although this is the first time Larry has showed his psycho/destructive behavior, this is the overall second time he's referred to as "Psycho Uncle." **''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool'' is the first time that Larry has donned the "Psycho Uncle" title in an official Psycho Video. *In WHAT I COULDN'T DO... Larry admits that when Jesse told him that his dad was near the pool, he wanted to kill him. As he said, "I think he deserves to die" much to Jesse's shock. **At 3:28, one can see that the brake lights are lit up on Larry's truck, meaning that since Jeffrey Sr. was not in the path anymore he was trying to stop. **This is also the first time anyone has ever attempted murder. *According to the security camera's timestamp, the incident happened at 5:41 PM. *This is the only Psycho Video with "Psycho Uncle" in the title. *Larry has released a behind the scenes video on his channel showing that he put a camera on the car. Reception ''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool ''received generally positive reactions, praised for the destruction of the pool, although there were still a handful of dislikes - likely due to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s rude behavior to the injured Larry Abraham. Category:Psycho Videos